Facing The Truth
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: Lex has a rather enlightening day. ONE SHOT --Pairings include one-sided Clex and Brex Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor . --Rated 'T' for use of the 'F' word! Sorry if the description sucks!


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Smallville, Metropolis, Lex, Clark, OR Bruce Wayne!

**A/N:** This is another Fic I wrote for my friend; I promise this one makes more sense! And...it's a bit more serious.

* * *

"Clark!" the voice that speaks sounds startled.

"Hey, Lex, I…was wondering if I could talk to you…?"

"You'll have to make it quick; I'm on my way to a rather formal function," the bald man stands up from behind his desk after closing his laptop and proceeds to straighten the tie at his neck.

"Oh, w-well I can just come back later…" Clark trails off, running a hand through his shaggy black hair.

Lex frowns a little before walking up to his best friend. "If it's important, Clark, I'd like you to tell me now." His green-ish blue gaze penetrates Clark's blue eyes and makes the taller man freeze.

"I-I have a confession to make…"

The shorter man's eyes instantly become alight with excitement; a confession? Could this be the secret he'd been desperately searching for since Clark saved his life that day on the bridge? "I'm certainly not going to stop you."

"L-Lex, I…" the younger man hesitates, shifting uncomfortably before mumbling incoherently.

"Clark, you'll need to speak up; I couldn't quite hear you."

"I'minlovewithyou," he says in a hurried jumble, causing the billionaire to blink at him a bit like a deer caught in someone's headlights. He'd been nervous about confessing to Lex; what would happen to their friendship now that the older man knew how he really felt?

"Clark, I'm…flattered, but…I'm afraid any feelings I may have had for you died after you beat me up that first time." He raises an eyebrow at the man who'd just pledged his love to him. "And, anyway…I need to go," he glances at his watch "if I wait any longer, I'm going to be late; excuse me." And with that, Lex gently pushes Clark out of his way and heads to his awaiting helicopter.

On the way to Metropolis, Lex thinks over what just happened. If the boy, for that was always how he'd see Clark, had acted on his feelings earlier, they might have had a future together. He sighs heavily, pressing his forehead to the helicopter's window. It wasn't that he was gay, because there were women everywhere that could attest to him being straight, he had simply been in love with a man. It had been difficult for him to acknowledge, and even more difficult to let go of when he'd assured himself Clark didn't feel the same way.

At this thought, the helicopter touched down on the helipad on top of the building in Metropolis and Clark was completely driven from his mind. His thoughts were now focused on making the right impression on people that he'd never met before. After at least half an hour of endless people-meeting, he headed to the bar and got himself a brandy. He drank it down in one go and sighed softly.

"You know…if you drink too fast, you can't enjoy what it is you're drinking," a relaxed male voice says from somewhere to Lex's right.

The young billionaire's eyes flash open before he looks over to find himself face-to-face with a man he never thought he'd see in Metropolis. "…Bruce Wayne…?"

The man blinks. "And…you're Lex Luthor…"

Lex can't help the slightly smug grin that tugs onto his lips; the fact that this man knew who he was meant that LuthorCorp was gaining more fame than he'd anticipated. "I am," he holds out a hand, shakes Bruce's, and then gets himself another brandy "What are you doing here, Mr. Wayne?"

"Probably the same thing you are, Mr. Luthor; walking around the faceless crowd, making nice with people I can't stand, and all in the name of getting my company more money." Bruce grins lightly before taking a sip of whatever was in his glass.

"Don't call me that; Mr. Luthor is my father." Lex says this rather stiffly before finishing off his second brandy and getting himself a third. "But…you were right on the other account. Most of the people here are, just…kiss-asses that offer me money because they're afraid of what I'm going to become," he gives Bruce his own rather winning grin before starting on his third brandy.

"All right, all right; no need to get so defensive," he waves Lex's verbal attack off before raising his eyebrow at the man slightly. "So…_Lex_," he puts emphasis on the man's nickname to show he's going along with the bald man's wish of not calling him 'Mr. Luthor' "if neither of us want to be here, why don't we head to my place?"

Lex blinks, his slightly alcohol logged brain not gathering Bruce's meaning as fast as it normally would. "Uh…sure," it wouldn't be dangerous, right? The man's reputation for being a playboy was about as known as his own, so he thought he'd be safe. He finishes off his third glass of brandy, sets the glass down on the bar counter, and gets easily to his feet.

"Follow me, then…" Bruce motions for him to follow as he heads to his private jet that was waiting on the helipad on the opposite side of the building from Lex's helicopter. He watches with amusement as the bald man composes himself enough that most people wouldn't be able to tell that he'd been drinking at all. He walks onto Bruce's jet easily and sinks into one of the seats as the other billionaire follows and closes the door behind them. "All right; get us out of here and back to Gotham!"

Lex watches in an unimpressed fashion as the jet immediately takes off and carries them to Gotham. He eyes Bruce warily the entire trip, no longer certain if he can trust the smooth-talking billionaire. Why had he invited him to his own place, anyway? They'd been able to talk easily at that stupid party. His curiosity, however, begins to get the best of him as the jet touches down and he follows Bruce out of it down onto the landing pad at the back of Wayne Manor. There had been rumors that this man was the 'caped-crusader'; was he about to get a chance to find that out?

"Well…what do you think?" Bruce motions to the house as he leads Lex inside.

The slightly shorter man just shrugs. "Reminds me of home…" he trails off as if he's lost in thought.

"Let me show you the second floor," Bruce says as he grabs a hold of Lex's jacket and drags him up the stairs and onto the aforementioned second floor. He doesn't stop there, however, and he continues to drag Lex into his bedroom where he finally lets the man go and pours himself a glass of wine before leaning closer to Lex.

With his heart hammering, Lex tries to take a step back and finds his progress impeded by the fact that Wayne now has a hold of his tie. With his breathing slightly heavy, he finally looks into Bruce's eyes and is shocked to find the man gazing at him with a rather confident smirk resting on his lips. What did he think he was going to get?

"Lex…I'm not used to people seeming reluctant when they're in my bedroom."

"Well, I don't know where you heard I'm gay, but I can assure you I'm not."

Bruce tugs Lex closer by his tie, giving him a look that screams 'What master Wayne wants, master Wayne gets' before leaning in to kiss the man.

Suddenly, to Lex's great relief, Bruce's butler Alfred opens the door. "Oh, I am sorry to impose, Masters Wayne and Luthor, but…something has come up."

Bruce sighs heavily, lets go of Lex's tie, and sets down his wine glass. "You can stay in the room across the hall until I come back; I do apologize for this interruption," he winks lightly at Lex before following Alfred out of the room.

Lex shifts uncomfortably on the spot before going into the room Bruce said he should and sinking down onto the bed. While he'd planned to use any opportunity he could to investigate this man, he was now forced to sit and think. Had he actually wanted Bruce to kiss him? What would've happened if the man's butler hadn't opened that door? And, most importantly, did he want to be here when Bruce got back to find out?

----

After having his time with Lex interrupted by The Joker, and once again failing to catch the man, Bruce heads up to the room he'd instructed Lex to wait in with a slight amount of hesitation, and annoyance, resting in the pit of his stomach. Who did this man think he was kidding? If Lex was straight, then he, Bruce, was Mary-fucking-Poppins. He knocks on the door before entering the room and walking up to Lex's place on the edge of the bed.

Lex's eyes widen as he looks up at Bruce. While the man had certainly been gone for a while, an hour, at least, that hadn't been nearly enough time for him to figure this whole mess out. And, worse yet, there was a determined gleam to Bruce's eyes and…he really was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Bruce grabs Lex by his tie once more and hauls him to his feet. Without waiting for the resistant plea he knew the man would spew at him, he connected their lips with a kiss. At first, Lex stood frozen against him; however, when shock and hesitance wore off, the man began to respond to him and Bruce grinned triumphantly after they pulled apart. "I knew it…"

"Shut up," Lex says quietly before pulling Bruce back to him once more.

* * *

**A/N2:** Feel free to flame me! I...really don't care. :) I most certainly appreciate feedback, though!


End file.
